project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sweet Devil
Sweet Devil è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto da q*Left e prodotto da Hachioji P. E 'anche uno dei sei canzoni in più nel gioco. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku. Informazioni Questa canzone è effettivamente entrato l'Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade concorso di canzone sottomissione. Mentre la canzone non ha vinto, alla fine ha fatto il suo debutto nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F.link Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Check out this cute little devil! What a charmer, right? Hachioji P 's hit track finally makes its way to the DIVA series. Alluring visuals provide the spice for this cute and saucy pop number. Sing along!"'' Liriche Giapponese='Make up and Dress up! I become very lovely too! まつげは長めでね　マスカラプラス付けまつげ アイラインばっちりね くっきりシャドウハイライト リップはちょっと多めに in ピンクでキラキラなの 胸元開けすぎだって？ だってこういうの好きじゃん ヒールは3センチ up! 背伸びしてちょうどいいくらいに 手首にベビードール　甘くてどきどきしない？ 赤いマニキュアすごいキュートでしょ？　ねぇ 夢見てるの？　君だけに 好きなんていわないよ 勘違いしないでね！　I'm liar girl.' I have something to say! Can you hear my voice? you see? もうちょっと強引でもいい 君の胸の中 going!　急に引き寄せられたり そういうことできないの？ 身長差10cm　いろいろしやすいでしょ？ 指で髪を梳いて よしよしって撫でたりしちゃって あたしだけ見ててって！　視線逸らさないで シニカルに笑うくらいが ちょうどいいのです！ 強気なのがいいの早く抱きしめて！ わかんない？　右手が空いてるの 言わなくてもわかってよ！ want you to worry about me... I'm saucy girl. あの子ばっかり見ないで 別にヤキモチじゃないけど… I have only you. It's shameful. Don't say. だからキスして　Do you love sweet devil? 大好きなの　ホントはね “あたしだけ”じゃなきゃイヤだよ I'm sorry not to become meekly. "I love you baby!" 大好きだよ　ホントなの “君だけ”じゃなきゃイヤでしょ？ I have only you,it's really true! だからキスして　Do you love sweet devil? 夢見てるの？　君だけに 好きなんていわないよ 勘違いしないでね！　I'm liar girl. ごめんね全部嘘だから “あたしだけ”じゃなきゃダメなの… Can you love me through life?　誓いは キスでいいよね　Do you love sweet devil?|-|Romaji='Make up and Dress up! I become very lovely too! matsuge wa nagame de ne　MASCARA PLUS tsukematsuge EYELINE bacchiri ne kukkiri SHADOW HIGHLIGHT LIP wa chotto oome ni IN PINK de kirakira na no munamoto akesugi datte? datte kouiu no suki jan HEEL wa san senchi UP! senobi shite choudo ii kurai ni tekubi ni BABY DOLL　amakute dokidoki shinai? akai MANICURE sugoi CUTE desho?　nee yume miteru no?　kimi dake ni suki nante iwanai yo kanchigai shinai de ne!　I'm liar girl.' I have something to say! Can you hear my voice? You see? mou chotto gouin demo ii kimi no mune no naka GOING!　kyuu ni hikiyoseraretari souiu koto dekinai no? shinchousa juu senchi　iroiro shiyasui desho? yubi de kami o suite yoshi yoshi tte nadetari shichatte atashi dake mitete tte!　shisen sorasanaide CYNICAL ni warau kurai ga choudo ii no desu! tsuyoki na no ga ii no hayaku dakishimete! wakannai?　migite ga aiteru no iwanakutemo wakatte yo! Want you to worry about me... I'm saucy girl. ano ko bakkari minaide betsu ni yakimochi janai kedo... I have only you. It's shameful. Don't say. dakara KISS shite　Do you love sweet devil? daisuki na no　honto wa ne "atashi dake" janakya iya da yo I'm sorry not to become meekly. "I love you baby!" daisuki da yo　honto na no "kimi dake" janakya iya desho? I have only you, it's really true! dakara KISS shite　Do you love sweet devil? yume miteru no?　kimi dake ni suki nante iwanai yo kanchigai shinai de ne!　I'm liar girl. gomen ne zenbu uso dakara "atashi dake" janakya dame na no? Can you love me through life?　chikai wa KISS de ii yo ne　Do you love sweet devil?|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Make up and dress up! I become very lovely too! I keep my lashes long, mascara plus false eyelashes, My eyeliner is perfect Sharp shadows and highlights, I go a little heavy on the lipstick, Pink and shiny I'm showing too much cleavage? You know you like it My heels lift me up three centimeters, Just the right height How do you like my babydoll bacelets? Aren't they so precious it makes your heart throb? And how cute is my red manicure? Hmm? Don't delude yourself, You're not the only boy I like Don't get me wrong! I'm liar girl I have something to say! Can you hear my voice? Do you see me? You can be a little more aggressive You can pull me in really close all of a sudden, Right into your chest Height-wise we're only 10cm apart, which makes things easy right? Run your fingers through my hair Rub my head and tell me I'm a good girl Look at me only! Keep your eyes right here I love it when you give me That cynical laugh Boldness is a plus, so hurry up and embrace me! Hello? My right hand is empty Do I really have to tell you to do everything? I want you to worry about me... I'm a saucy girl. Stop looking at that other girl, now Not that I'm jealous I have only you. It's shameful. Don't tell anybody. So kiss me, do you love sweet devil? The truth is I love you I'd hate it if it's not "only me"! I'm sorry not to become meekly. I love you baby! The truth is I love you You'd hate it if it's not "only you," wouldn't you? I have only you, it's really true! So kiss me, do you love sweet devil? Don't delude yourself, You're not the only boy I like Don't get me wrong! I'm liar girl I'm sorry, it was all lies It has to be "only me"... Can you love me through life? We'll seal our vow with a kiss, do you love sweet devil? Video Curiosità Riferimenti Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2010